Fight of Love
by SweetlilBell
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chirahu, and Rika are all going out for revenges because someone have killed all there love ones, now they have to work together and kill and protect. What happeneds when they all fall inlove with there enemys?


Fight for Love  
  
Chapter one: Separating families  
  
" Ohayo, my name is Sasaki Rika I'm from Japan. My friends and I are ordinary girls from Seijuu High. We live in harmony and happiness. I loved my life and my friends very much. But then one day."  
  
" Kaa-san! I'm home," Rika said getting her shoes off," Kaa-san?" Rika walked in the living room but nothing she didn't hear anything but the cold quietness feel the air. Rika panicked," Kaa-san! Kaa-san.? Must not be home."  
  
Rika walked up stairs smiling happily until she spotted something red on the wall; it was a hang print that was pitch red that was trailed into her parent's room.  
  
" Nani." Rika whispered she followed the trailed into her parents room," WAHH!!"  
  
Rika stood in front of her parents room face to face with the body of her Kaa-san on the floor with a puddle of blood," Kaa-san.?" Rika didn't know what to do but stand there and look at the body on the floor in the red puddle obviously her mothers.  
  
" Finally you have come home Rika," A voice said from behind her she came face to face with dark eye man who was smirking at her.  
  
" What? Who the hell are you?" Rika yelled and jabbed her elbow into he's hard stomach but missed. With that he just left.  
  
~  
  
- At the hospital-  
  
" Tou-san." Rika sobbed into her fathers lap," Kaa-san?"  
  
" Sh. Musume-chan." The man said he's eyes hollow but with tears streaming down he's cheeks," It's going to be ok."  
  
" Tou-san.please don't leave me." Rika cried holding onto her father tightly," I will kill whoever did this to my family." Rika thought to her self her eyes sparkled with revenge, she swore from the dept of her soul that she will track down that murderer and kill him by her own hands. "I'll remember who it will be those dark eyes "  
  
~  
  
- Else where -  
  
" Konnichi-wa, My name is Kinomoto Sakura I'm from Tokyo Japan I go to Sebeka High I'm eighteen years old and my life have changed rapidly ever since I heard of family dieing in every country out of know where. They do not know whom or what's so ever did it. I'm getting worried about my only family my brother. But something unexpected happened one day when I wasn't home, but I was at school."  
  
" Nii-chan I need to go to school to get my text book do you mind staying home and watch?" Sakura asked smiling at her older brother who is also very protective of the family.  
  
" Hai hurry up now ok?" He said smiling.  
  
" Doomo!" Sakura yelled and ran off into the street.  
  
~  
  
" Kuso.the school is so far away I should have brought Nii-chan's bike," Sakura murmured under her breath.  
  
" Hello their sweet thing." A voice said made Sakura's back hair spike up.  
  
" Who are you?" Sakura said smiling ever so sweetly," Gomen I do not know you so please leave."  
  
" Oh feisty aren't we?" the man said smirking who tried to touch he's hand onto sakura's arm but she jerked away just in time," C'mon you don't have to play hard to get do we?"  
  
" Ecchi," Sakura said out loud for him to hear.  
  
" Shut up," He growled and grabbed sakura hard towards him, and tried to kiss her on the neck.  
  
" Let me go damn you," Sakura said trying to get out of he's gasp but he's grip on her was to strong," Kono Yaro!"  
  
The man brought sakura into a little ally that was covered by bushes so know one could see. He still got the strong grip on her, He lied her down onto the grass he's hand covering her mouth. And started to rip her cloths off shredding it into pieces. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down sakura's cheek. All the squirming was useless he was violating her. Finally he got all her cloth off she was only left with her panties and her bra.  
  
" Such a nice body you have here girl," the said smirking looking around her eyeing her breast which was big and lushes," Nice breast too, I got a beauty this time."  
  
He was nibbling onto her nipple and squeezing the other one hard. He was working it down to her women hood.  
  
" I got believe this is happening to me." Sakura thought to herself until something happened so fast she didn't even know what the hell happened, the only she saw was the man who was on top of her now was across the ally unconscious," What the hell?" Sakura said out loud, until she saw a figure walking towards her.  
  
" Are you aright?" the voice said sounding gently and warm.  
  
" I-im fine thank you," Sakura said finally seeing the face, it was a women with long wavy dark purple hair that was mixed with gray her eyes were big purple eyes," Who are you?"  
  
" Oh, so unusual. You don't recognize me." The girl said her eyes full of stars," My name is Daijouji Tomoyo! Your name is Sakura Kinomoto right?"  
  
" Hai." Sakura stuttered while the Tomoyo girl helped her up but then blushed because she just realized she's half naked.  
  
" Here," Tomoyo said giggling while handing sakura a bag which was filled with clothing's," just be lucky know one will see you naked while you change because this place is full of bushes."  
  
" How'd you know I was here?" Sakura asked wondering.  
  
" I live here," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly.  
  
" Nani.here?" Sakura said looking around.  
  
" Haha.looks can be deceiving Sakura Dear," Tomoyo said laughing," I'm still surprised you don't remember me though,"  
  
" I know you from before or something?" Sakura asked curiously," I had amnesia for about three years now."  
  
" I know," Tomoyo said," I thought you would have remembered me by now,"  
  
" Why do you live here?" Sakura asked curiously," And why didn't you contact anything or me.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and said," Because I my family has been murdered a few months ago, and because I didn't contact you because I couldn't I was living in America for the last few years but a few months ago I just came back here but sadly my family have been destroyed leaving me only. But aye lets cut to the chase I want you to meet some of my friends whose family were also been killed." With that Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and walked to a nearby building.  
  
The building was very much beaten, but still sakura didn't say anything until she went inside.  
  
" Whoa." Sakura gasped seeing the building from inside. It was beautiful! The place was big and beautiful there were bars, big screen televisions a lot of them at that, marble tables, chairs couches and other stuff but I do not want to mention to tired to (an: eh.sorry but I can't think of any other stuff. loll just think of it as a very fancy house that was full of things that you can't imagine!)" Why is the inside more beautiful then the outside?"  
  
" Of course to not get peoples attention silly!" Tomoyo answered," C'mon my friends are over there, Tomoyo pointed towards a group of girls who were laughing and talking.  
  
" Konnichi-wa Rika-Chan! Chiharu-Chan! Naoko-Chan!" Tomoyo shouted happily," Do you remember the Sakura I was talking about?"  
  
" Hai, I'm guessing you gave her one of your designs huh?" the girl who had red hair said giggling her name was, Rika.  
  
" Nani." Sakura said with a question mark but then when she looked down at her clothing's." Nani!"  
  
Sakura was wearing a short short pants, and a very short shirt that shoed her perfect stomach," Why the hell am I wearing this!?!?"  
  
" Well you rather walk around naked?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
" No," Sakura answered," Well anyways nice to meet you all my name is Sakura Kinomoto hope we can become great friends!"  
  
" Hai! We do to," Chiharu answered smiling," So did your family.uh"  
  
" No they did not-" Sakura was cut down short," Oh no!"  
  
" What?" Naoko answered tilting her head to the side," what's the matter."  
  
" I was supposed to be home!" Sakura said panicking," I'm very worried now!"  
  
" Don't' we'll go with you if something goes wrong c'mon," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
~  
  
" Nii-Chan! I'm Home!" Sakura shouted into the hall way," Nii-Chan?"  
  
BOOM BANG BOOM DOOM  
  
" What the hell." Naoko said looking around the house," It better not be those people who murder innocent victims! Lets go now!"  
  
Everyone ran up stairs into Sakura's Room to find Tokyo down on the floor badly injured and next to him was a young man who was wearing everything black," Nii-Chan!!" Sakura ran towards her brother but the young man who was wearing all black except he's eyes were showing blocked her," Who are you?"  
  
" That is none of your business bitch," He growled and hitted sakura on the face hard, then he realized that he was surrounded by girls who were in stances ready to fight," Get of my way now!"  
  
" Those auburn eyes." Sakura thought to herself," You'll pay for this bastard," Sakura yelled and high kicked him towards he's stomach and missed because he was to fast for her. He then just ran out of the opened window, but sakura didn't care right now she just wanted her brother to be ok.  
  
~  
  
" I'm sorry miss, but we have tried our best I am very sorry." The doctor said sadly towards the girl with big beautiful emerald eyes but now it was full of sorrow and sufferings.  
  
" It can't be." she whispered under her breath tears streaming down her perfectly form face," You'll pay for this who ever you are you'll die under my own hands."  
  
" Sakura." Tomoyo and everyone else murmured under their breath the glint of there eyes show hatred and revenges towards the person who have done this to their family.  
  
~  
  
-Few weeks later-  
  
" Few weeks later sakura moved in with the girls they became very close to each other. It turns out they have a lot in common. The girls trained sakura into a very good martial artist actually she is very talented and everything. They ended up going to the same school and everything also. They faced everything together; they were having a peaceful life. But they knew things will shatter into pieces and for them to face the people who have murdered their family." 


End file.
